


La Douleur des souvenirs

by Felicia_Vardya



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi, Temporary Character Death
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: [UA saison 10] Et si Jack avait été présent lors du test de Missy ? Et si Jack s'interposait entre Missy et sa précédente version, sauvant Missy ?
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Missy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	La Douleur des souvenirs

Jack n'avait pas été facile à vivre quand Missy et le Docteur l'avaient récupéré. L'apparence du Docteur avait poser problème à l'immortel, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à faire la distinction entre John Frobisher et son vieil ami. La façon dont l'une des précédentes incarnations du Docteur l'avait traité n'avait pas vraiment aider à ce Jack lui refasse confiance.  
  
Missy avait ne s'était pas excusée pour ce que la précédente version d'elle avait fait, elle lui avait dit qu'à l'époque elle le voyait comme un ennemi parce qu'il était l'ami du Docteur. Elle éprouvait des remord pour ce qu'elle avait fait, mais, elle ne s'était pas excusée.  
  
Jack avait accepter les explications. Et finalement, Missy et lui s'étaient très très bien entendu. Pour le plus grand malheur du Docteur qui subissait leurs taquineries.  
  
Tout avait dérapé quand le Docteur avait décidé de faire passé un test à Missy.  
  
Bill avait convertie en Cybermen, ce qui avait rappeler des mauvais souvenirs à Jack.  
  
La présence de la précédente version de Missy avait achever de rappeler des mauvais souvenirs à Jack. Mais contrairement au Docteur, il avait vu clair dans le jeu de la Dame du Temps, elle jouait avec son ancienne version, elle cherchait a gagné du temps.  
  
Missy avait décidé de partir avec la précédente version d'elle-même.  
  
Jack hésita un instant, parce qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il regarda le Docteur qui hocha la tête. Alors il suivit Missy, et l'autre, malgré les mauvais souvenir qu'il lui rappelait. Jack assista à la scène sans bouger, observant Missy blesser l'autre de façon à forcé la régénération. Il l'entendit ensuite déclaré qu'elle allait rejoindre le Docteur.  
  
Lorsqu'il vit le Maître menacer Missy, Jack ne réfléchit pas et s'interposa, et il s'écroula dans les bras de la Dame du Temps, l'entraînant dans sa chute.  
  
« Jack... » Souffla Missy, alors que dans l'ascenseur le Maître jurait. « Pourquoi est-ce que… ? »  
  
« Je ne pouvais pas le laisser te tuer. » Dit Jack alors que la porte de l'ascenseur se fermait.  
  
Il ne voulait pas qu'elle change, pas si vite. Il ne voulait pas non plus que le Docteur change. Pas alors qu'ils avaient trouvé un équilibre tout les trois. Il avaient galérer, à cause de ses doutes, et des mauvais souvenirs. Mais il avait dépassé ça. Parce qu'il aimait le Docteur, depuis longtemps, et parce que Missy n'était plus comme elle l'avait été quand il avait rencontré le Maître.  
  
Missy le cala correctement contre elle.  
  
Elle resta là, assise au sol, Jack dans les bras pendant qu'il mourait. Elle savait qu'il allait revenir, mais elle savait aussi que c'était douloureux pour lui, alors elle le garda contre elle.

Il fallut un certain temps avant que Jack ne revienne à la vie. Ce temps suffit à ce que tout ce qui les entourait se transforme en un paysage apocalyptique. Quand Jack reprit conscience, haletant de a cause de la douleur, elle relâcha un peu son étreinte, pour lui permettre de se redresser.  
  
« Merci. » Dit Jack après s'être remit. Même s'il avait désormais l'habitude de la douleur, ça restait difficile à supporté. Il se releva en observant autour d'eux, les Cybermen avaient vraiment fait des dégâts, et dire que c'était la précédente version de Missy qui avait contribué à ça. Elle ne s'en était pas souvenue, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'avoir rencontrer une autre version d'elle-même.  
  
« Pas besoin de me remercier. » Répondit la Dame du Temps en saisissant la main tendue de Jack pour se relever. « Allons retrouver le Docteur... j'ai peur de ce qui a pu se passé. » Souffla-t-elle.  
  
« Je te suis. »  
  
Retrouver le Docteur ne leur prit pas beaucoup de temps, il était là. Et Bill était là, elle semblait redevenue elle-même, et Missy se stoppa en dévisageant la jeune femme. Il y avait aussi la fille qui avait été l'amie de Bill, Jack n'avait fait qu'entendre parler d'elle.  
  
« Où étiez vous ? » Demanda Bill.  
  
« Missy a tenter de tuer la version précédente d'elle-même, et il a tenter de la tuer, mais je me suis interposer. » Expliqua Jack en s'accroupissant près du Docteur. « Est-ce qu'il… ? »  
  
Missy le rejoignit et s'accroupit aussi, attrapant le Tournevis Sonique du Docteur elle le scanna.  
  
« Il va se régénéré. » Soupira Missy.  
  
« Il faut qu'on retourne au Tardis. »  
  
Bill et son amie échangèrent un regard.  
  
« On peut vous y ramené, si vous voulez. » Proposa l'amie de Bill.  
  
Missy accepta.  
  
Une fois dans le Tardis, Jack se chargea de porter le Docteur dans sa chambre, laissant Missy avec les deux filles. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que le Docteur se régénère.  
  
Missy quant à elle, salua les deux fille, et leur souhaita un bon voyage, légèrement perplexe par rapport à ce qu'elles pouvaient désormais être, mais ça n'avait que peu d'importance. Le plus important à l'heure actuelle était le Docteur. Missy lança le Tardis dans le vortex temporel pour quitter cet endroit et rejoignit Jack qui veillait sur le Docteur.  
  
« Alors ? »  
  
« Pas de changement pour l'instant. » Dit Jack. « Douche ? » Proposa-t-il en l'observant.  
  
« On en a besoin tout les deux. » Confirma Missy. « On peut le laisser comme ça. Il va mettre du temps avant de se régénéré cette fois. »  
  
Jack hocha la tête et la suivit hors de la chambre.

**Author's Note:**

> Il y a des défis de l'Enfer de Dante mais je ne sais plus exactement lesquels.  
> En vrac il y a : un cap ou pas cap, le couple du jour, le titre du jour, et probablement d'autre j'ai la flemme de rechercher les défis que j'avais mit.


End file.
